Tutoring Punishment!
by Octave Rain
Summary: Eiri Yuki, an English teacher, has told Shuichi that he is to be tutored by him due to his failing grades and not paying attention to his class. Though, Hi-jink's do ensue... This isn't like any other teacher and student love... It's Gravitation!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello! I know that I shouldn't put an author's note… But I really needed to! You see, this chapter is—short. I really apologize! Will you read the author's note at the end of this short chapter? Will you? Good! Oh, and this is an AU fan fiction!

[Edit: The rating is going to be rated M for Mature. Because, things will get a little...- Well- you know! Just in case, that's why I'm putting it.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Maki Murakami's Gravitation. With all due respect—I give her credit for her brilliant ideas, and manga! I'm glad that we fan girls of the world are able to make fan fictions for it!

"What do you have to say for yourself, hmn?"Yuki exhaled and put up his glasses from the bridge of his nose, using his middle finger. Shuichi's eyes looked down to the floor; he suddenly found the floor to be interesting.

Yuki sighed,"Mr. Shindou, you do know that if you fail this class once again…- I might have to tutor you for the rest of the month." Yuki closed his eyes; opening his right eye, he noticed that Shuichi had paled, his burgundy hair going up in shock.

_Well, he wouldn't like that, would he? _Yuki mentally smirked.

Shuichi opened his mouth, he chocked a little on his words, "Bu-but, Mr. Yuki! I don't want to waste my time with tutoring! I promise that I'll at least try my best! I swear!" Shuichi waved a fist, he furrowed his eyebrows. A vein appeared on Yuki's head. _Is this stupid kid blunt or what? _Yuki walked over to his desk slowly and sat onto his desk.

There are papers piled up; recent assignments finished and completed by the other students. Once Yuki turned, he noticed that Shuichi was worming his way out of the empty classroom, he was slowly pacing over to exit the classroom and looking back to make sure he wasn't being watched.

"Oh no you don't, kid! I didn't say that I dis-missed you, did I?" Yuki hollered mockingly. Shuichi cringed at the loud deep voice; he froze in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

He turned his head around slowly, he paled even worse. Yuki's face darkened and more veins seemed to have formed on his head. He curled his index finger, gesturing for Shuichi to come closely.

Shuichi shivered in each step.

Yuki made the gesture once more, "Closer..." he whispered. Shuichi turned red and nodded.

He came closer to Yuki.

A mischievous glint shined in Yuki's eyes. He grabbed a hold of Shuichi's ear and yelled, "From here on—I am to tutor you for a month! Ya' heard that brat?" Shuichi squawked in surprise and staggered back, clutching his red ear. His ear felt hot and his heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest. He clutched his uniform shirt, "Haa-… Haa-…" he tried to catch his breath.

Yuki chuckled darkly, "That's what you get for not listening during class. Moron." he deadpanned. Shuichi abruptly stood up and stomped over to Yuki's desk, "You have no right to insult your own students! Especially me!" he pointed to himself. Yuki rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." he crossed his arms. "You will be coming to this class at-" Yuki thought for a minute, "- eight o' clock, when the bus drops you off." Shuichi's jaw dropped. "Aw, maaan..." He walked out of the door and closed it. Yuki smirked and chuckled, "Ha ha ha..."

_And so begins our story between a teacher and his student..._

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this stunk, so no flames please! I'll try my best next time! I'm a little rusty… Good thing I have English l! I'm sorry! (I'm too apologetic.) This is all I came up with during class, but I never wrote it down! Anyways, will any of you awesome fan girls give me ideas for the next chapter? I'll type down the people who gave me their wonderful ideas! How's that sound? Of course I'll be waiting for your replies!

Anyways, thank you for reading! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm hearing a song at the moment… I'm just trying to get the inspiration going! This chapter might be short…

Oh, and sometimes the settings might skip, I still feel lazy and I don't want to go so detailed—though I'll try my best for you all! After all, an author shouldn't be a lazy ass such as me! Song currently being heard: 【鏡音レン】ショタショタ フィーバーミラクルトゥナイト【カバー】

That song is being sung by my favorite Shota Vocaloid—Len Kagamine! (Look it up on , and then just copy and paste!) Well, hope you enjoy this lazily typed Chapter! (Also, I don't own that song that I just pasted downor the website, I just suggested it for you fan-girls out there!)

By the very next morning, footsteps can be heard, and layered burgundy hair bounced along with the teen's movement. Shuichi is walking slowly to the bus stop, the air and atmosphere was quiet fair, though a little chilly for our eighteen year old main protagonist.

Shuichi shivered all the way to the bus stop, his scarf is covering around his neck, his fingers felt cold and numb. His mother had told him to put them on, but he answered with a, "Bye! See ya later mom!" and she kissed him on the cheek and waved as he unlocked the door with the house keys, and closed the door behind him, repeated the same process, but locking the door.

Shuichi scoffs to himself, why couldn't his mother just drop him off by car? He sighs; he remembered that his mother has to drop off Maiko, since she's a sixteen year old girl, meaning she's too _young_ to go out in the mornings all by herself. _Who would steal her?_

He finally reached the place where the bus stops. The bus stops in three blocks to pick up other teens first. At this moment, he is in front of an apartment, he looked up to reads it's name. _Willie's Apartment…_ [1]

He read in thought. Teens began to gather to the front of a sidewalk in front the apartment, a red blinking light can be seen from Shuichi's point of view, and he walked over to where the other teens were.

The bus finally reached to its destination, stopped in front of the huge group of teens, including Shuichi, and opened the doors for them to enter; the bus number states that it's two ninety seven.

The bus lady smiled and said," Good morning!" as each teen, one-by-one, walked in; Shuichi was next, he held onto the rails and climbed atop the buses three steps.

He chose to sit in one of the front seats on the left, the second seat. He finally sat down and placed his blue back pack beside him, he really hates it when a person just sits next to him

It's always one of those noisy girls or boys that sit next to him, just so that they can be with their friends. _If only Hiro was here… _Shuichi sighed and looked out the window beside him.

This—was going to be a long ride… He put un-zipped his back packs front zipper and took out his pink iPod.

He smiles, he remembered that he won this in some draw contest and he was the only eighth grader to win anything badass that day. He suddenly misses being in middle school, it wasn't as hard as now… he regrets saying that middle school was hard. How do you think he became a senior at high school? He barely passed! And it was thanks to Hiro! If Hiro hadn't helped him study, he would've flunked miserably… Shuichi shuddered; other people looked his way and stared at him, and then turned back to what they were doing. _Damn people…_ Shuichi grumbles.

After the bus had dropped him off in back of the school's cafeteria, he went straight to portable ten… Those evil numbers, the person inside it was worse… … Shuichi blushed at how the teachers' breath felt on his ear felt on his skin. Shuichi shook his head as he walked, he shouldn't be having weird thoughts about that old geezer!

He's only going to come on his own will, study and other crap, and then get the hell out of the dreaded portable ten and run straight to his home room class before the bell rings! Shuichi felt pumped up already. He walked up the dry, blue color painted, woodened stairs.

He breathed heavily, why did he suddenly feel nervous, and why did his heart start to beat fast again like yesterday? He looked up and stared at the door knob.

He raises his sweaty palm and places his hand on the knob, though the door opens, and guess who it is… "Mi- Mr. Yuki! Go-good morni-"

"You're late, you dimwit!" Yuki yelled in anger, he had just interrupted Shuichi rudely.

His hair looks disheveled and… is that the smell of- "Cigarettes…? , where you… we-were you…" "Smoking? So what? You gonna' tell the principal or something?" Yuki snorted.

He motioned for Shuichi to get in the portable, "Get in, or I'll lock you out and you'll fail the class…" Shuichi stood there, his mouth wide open. He finally positioned himself, and went inside, closing the door behind him.

Author's Note: Yeah… the next chapter might be sort of… Let's just say that Yuki will end up getting weird fantasies and get sort of "turned on", any more ideas other than that? Okay, about the "turned on" part, I was joking! I want things to make sense before the sex scene happens, and I wanna add a little reality and Shuichi humor into this Fan Ficition. :) That is if I get to think of the idea… Let me know and send me a private message!

I'd be happy to use your idea and give you the credit! :)

Thank you for reading, and see you next time you awesome people!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I got a few reviews, and I'm sorry that I repeated the same chapter for the second time. I think I've got the hang of putting up some more chapters. Anyways, I hope you all fan-girls enjoy this. Oh, and listen to the song "Love or Lies" by: Capsule. :) It's from a Japanese movie called, "LIAR GAME-The final stage". It sounds pretty neat. Look it up on will you? ;) Gah, I noticed that I made a few misspelling errors. I swear I will try my best to make my future chapters, TYPO FREE! :D Anyways, enjoy this chapter! (I'd better stop repeating stuff like a broken record player! DX)

Inside the portable felt warm as usual… And for once it is quiet, no kids chatting, or desperate girls sending love notes to him while he was submitting some good and some bad grades in the schools system. Yuki walked ahead and sat on his swivel chair.

He heard the sound of something fall on the floor. "_Paf!_" he looked up to see that Shuichi had just dropped his bag on to floor and sat on to his desk, the opposite way.

Shuichi crossed his arms and placed a leg over his thigh.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Only girls sit like that." He deadpanned. Shuichi registered this for only a minute, he glared at Yuki. "Whatever…" Shuichi felt like those teens on television that acted spoiled and always said "_Whatever_".

This caused Shuichi to sweat drop, "Si-sorry…" he slurred.

Yuki barely heard his apologies, "Mhmn… Okay, now time to start your first day of tutorials…" Shuichi raised a hand, "Yes, Shuichi?"

Shuichi shifted, "Um… Why is it that I'm the only student in tutorials?"

Shuichi's heart quickened.

"Because, the rest of my three blocks are doing excellent," Yuki glanced at Shuichi and pointed at him as he spoke, "Some even barely passed. And you, the one that hardly pays attention, have failed with a sixty in that pop-quiz that I gave you!"

Shuichi raised a hand in defeat, "Hey! How was I supposed to know that I had to study?"

Yuki sighed.

"In order to grasp the reality of the real world, you always have to be prepared, especially, studying." Yuki snorted after he said the last sentence.

Shuichi just stayed silent, a light red tint appearing on his cheeks.

_He REALLY has a reason for everything, does he…? Fuck this! I'm gonna leave immediately! I don't care if I fail!_ Shuichi immediately stood up, and bent down to retrieve his back pack.

Yuki walked swiftly towards Shuichi, a deathly glare shining in his eyes. "Where do you think you're going…?" Shuichi looked up at Yuki, he furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke, "I'm leaving. What did you think I was gonna do? Dance the Macarena?"

Yuki snorted, "Oh please, don't end up acting like a smart aleck, because, you aren't smart." Yuki turned and mumbled, "_That's for sure..._"

Shuichi huffed and walked quickly towards the door and opened it, he ran quickly.

But what he didn't notice was that Yuki is trailing behind him. He wanted to surprise the little idiot. Shuichi finally went behind the Magnet school building.

He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Yuki peeked from behind the bricked building; he smirks to himself and raises an eyebrow. _Just get ready…_

Shuichi separates his legs apart and leans over in the middle to rest his head on the uncomfortable cement. _There's my cue!_

Yuki quickly sprinted over to Shuichi and grabbed his arm. "Got ya! Did you think that I would let you run away? Well think again! Because, I—Um…? Hello?"

Yuki poked at Shuichi's head. Shuichi raises his head. Shuichi's face looks red; Yuki's mind suddenly got naughty thoughts.

_Shuichi leaned closer to Yuki, but in Yuki's mind, Shuichi had kissed him and felt a hot tongue in his mouth. _

"? Hello? Hey?" Yuki shook his head, "What?"

"The bi-bell rang… See ya!" Shuichi ran away quickly.

Yuki stood up; he looked after Shuichi as he ran. Yuki glanced at his pants. "Oh, dear god…" Yuki has a hard-on.

Author's Note: So… What do you think…? Gah, I thought out all of this in the last minute, it sounds horrible, right? The part where Shuichi kissed Yuki was only a little perverted fantasy. It didn't happen. XD I guess I'm not going for realistic… I want some humor in this. Do you all too? :) Thanks for reading! The next chapter may be a good one! Hint: Shuichi has a _niiice dream…_ And wakes up with a… - _BANANA_ in his pants! XD Actually an erection- DOH! I just ruined it. I'll try to make the next chapter steamy for you… I'll try. :) But I won't put that much of details, even _I_ know that girls my age (_fourteen_) are not supposed to read M rated fan fictions, but still do! Good job! XD Even I do!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately! D: I just went to the hospital last time on Wednesday for the doctor's to get one of my blood samples. I gained weight in one year… Ugh… Hope the results come good… (I'm not fat, by the way.) And got pricked with a needle and they used up to four… tubes… Ugh… Anyways, hope you enjoy this… steamy… steamy… chapter…

_"Click, clack, click, clack…" _Footsteps echoed throughout the quiet and empty neighborhood, the weather had gotten a little chilly, but this didn't faze Shuichi. He re-adjusted his backpack on to one shoulder and walked again. Hiro was absent for the day and he was alone during lunch and the bus. He chose to just skip going to the bus and enjoy the fresh air; to forget the stress he felt during his other classes.

Shuichi furrowed his eyebrows, he was worried. "I wonder why he was absent…" he pondered to himself. A car had just driven right past him; Shuichi looked up and looked back down at his walking feet. Now he knows why people in the bus always stare at anything that makes a sound, they're bored! Shuichi sighed, and that teacher… He remembered that he skipped that class. _Man, I'm gonna get an earful!_, Shuichi groaned.

Shuichi humble abode finally came in to view; he walks up the steep stairs to the front door and retrieves his keys to unlock the door.

He placed his backpack on the green plastic chair that's close by. He pushes the Wal-Mart branded key in to the key hole; he twisted it to the right and the door unlocked.

He walked back and retrieved his back pack and walked through the door, closing the door quietly behind him.

The living room smells of house food that his mother always makes… Shuichi suddenly felt hungry. "I- I guess I'll eat…" he whispered to himself.

He walked by the un-lit, white Christmas tree, he wonders why his mother kept it there… It's so out of date and it's already February! Shuichi sighs.

When he reached the door to his room, he twists the knob to the door open and walks in. He threw his back pack, next to his discarded new clothes that were still in their shopping bags.

He stripped his uniform shirt off, only leaving a white wife beater. He took of his uniform pants and walked over to a chair and found green pajama pants from under the rest of his discarded mess of clothes. Shuichi finally felt comfortable.

He walks from his room to the kitchen, and retrieves a clean plate next to the sink. He opens up the pots lid and grabs a large black plastic cooking spoon.

He scooped up some fresh white rice and closed the lid. He rinsed the plastic spoon and put it back in front of the microwave, on top of a bounty napkin.

He grabbed a spoon and walked over to the table, and finally sat down to eat his meal. He savors the taste of rice all the time, his mother's cooking is just that good!

He finished eating in ten minutes and put his empty plate and utensil in the sink. He stopped and then turned around. _I'll have to rinse this with soap… _He twisted the sinks knobs and used hot water while he cleaned his plate and spoon.

After all was done, drank some water and walked back in to his room. He noticed a note on to top his desk and picked it up.

It read: _Shuichi, Maiko and I are going shopping for awhile and I want you to take care of the house while we're gone, okay sweetie? And your father is still going to be at work until twelve o' clock at night. Love, Mom. _

Shuichi smiled, his mother is so caring to them… He put the paper back and laid down on to his bed to look at the ceiling. He thought of his cold hearted scoundrel of a teacher.

His messed up blonde hair, his thin pale lips… His long pale fingers… And the most oddly handsome thing is his… hazel gold eyes.

Shuichi felt his cheeks flush.

His arousal just made things more heated. His clothes felt too hot for him to wear… He stripped off his shirt and his green pajamas. He was only left with his boxers.

Shuichi's skin felt soft against his beds blanket sheets. He's never slept nude in his bed before, since he has a sister. She wouldn't want to see her own brother sleeping in _the nude_. His mother would say that this was inappropriate.

He panted hard, the bed felt so soft against his skin… He couldn't take it much longer. The only thing left was his boxers… He slipped them off, bearing his throbbing member. Shuichi moaned.

He jumped on to his bed and began to fondle his own erect nipples. Shuichi arched his back and panted harder, "Ah… aah…" He pinched them and tugged at them, he let out a throaty moan.

"Hah… hah…" He got a hold of his cock rubbed it repeatedly. His heart was beating faster and he began to sweat even more.

He thrusted it into the air and cried out, "Ah—Aaah!" The cold air against his throbbing cock made everything more heated. His buttocks hit the soft and warm blanket, when he lay back down.

He put his own fingers into his hole, the sensation was tantalizing. Shuichi's chest rose and fell quickly with each shaky breath. You can almost hear the loud erotic sounds from the living room.

Shuichi out in two more fingers in his hole, and that finally did Shuichi. "Aaaaah!" He came, white, warm liquid falling on to his bed sheets and his stomach. Shuichi panted and rested on his blankets.

He closed his eyes…

They opened immediately, "What had I ju-just done?" Shuichi blushed hard, even his ears turned red. _I just jerked off to my teacher… and now I have to clean the sheets! Wi-will this change everything now?_

Shuichi changed back into his clothes and headed to take a quick shower, before his mother and Maiko came. He sure made a mess…

Author's Note: Man, I can't even write a steamy scene can I? Like I said, I'm a little rusty on the detail. This hardly made sense, am I right? Since I'm female, I sometimes forget how the heck a male masturbates… I shouldn't even know! (_I read Yaoi fan fictions too much…_) X'D Okay, I'll shut my perverted mouth up now… Oh, and I really hated to type the word "cock". It sounds too childish…

See you next chapter…? (_I'm sorry that this stunk! Sorry, sorry, sorryyy!_)


End file.
